Golden Rays
by maliks-dragon
Summary: rei finds himself going to the weirdest place. Hogwarts. Now will his new friends harry and ron find out about rei's secret before it utterly destroys him?


M-d: Hey! This story was bugging me out of my mind, so I decided to write it down so then my brain wouldn't explode.

Anyway, as you know, this is a Beyblade/Harry Potter crossover. I'm only going to have one of the Beyblade characters in it though, so don't expect two, or at least for now.^^ enjoy!^_.__^

__

Golden Rays

~~~~~chapter 1~~~~~

It was a bright summer day, the sun's rays shining down on his face, calming him as he sat on the plane that was taking him to London, England. He was a little bit anxious to arrive, not for the sightseeing or resterants, but because of his upcoming adventure. About three days ago, he had received a letter telling him that he had been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Curious to find out what it was, he decided to go, and here he was, on the plane to London.

A few minutes later the plane started its decent. Rei hated the decent during plane rides, because of the feeling that always came to the pit of his stomach. It wasn't like he hadn't realized that he was safe, but it always gave him that feeling anyway. Finally, the plane touched ground and stopped so he rose from his seat and grabbed his bags from the overhead compartment. Quickly, he sped through customs and stepped out of the airport, glad to feel the fresh air on his face. 

' Better be on my way to the in.' Rei thought. He signaled for a cab, and told the driver to take him to the lane that the inn was on in the address. The driver agreed, and took the shortest way there. Rei gazed at the scenery outside, as they blazed past resterants, shops, and parks. Finally, the taxi driver announced that they had arrived. Rei quickly paid the man the right amount, and stepped out onto the lane, looking for the inn. After much searching, he found the Leaky Cauldron. Its title was painted in old golden letters above the door. Hesitantly, Rei walked through the door only to find a small bar on his left, followed by a few sets of tables and chairs on his right. 

" Um, hello. I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Diagon Ally." Rei asked quietly to the man behind the counter.

"Follow me." Grumbling the answer, he lead the neko-jin to a small area made of brick.

'What is he doing?' Rei thought to himself. The man took out what seemed to be a wand from his coat pocket, and tapped the bricks, three up, two across. As soon as he accomplished the action, the bricks molded themselves out of the way to create a doorway to what seemed an older type of village.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally." the man greeted as he left back to his pub. Rei himself was dumbfounded from what he saw, I mean not many people see walls move on their own everyday now do they. Slowly, he entered Diagon Ally, and checked his list for his supplies.

" Hm. Well first, I think I need to exchange my money at the bank." he said aloud to himself. Looking up he saw a large marble building with the words Gringotts Wizarding Bank painted on it, so Rei concluded that it was their bank. He entered the building, awing at its size, and approached one of the desks. Behind it sat a small creature that had a rather large, pointed nose, and ears, along with miniature spectacles resting lightly on his nose. Slyly, he leaned over his desk to inspect his customer.

"Whet can I do for you?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Um, yes please. Could you exchange this for Wizarding money?" he asked as he held up all his money in his hands. The creature took the money and gave him some gold, silver, and bronze coins and explained their amounts. Kindly, Rei thanked him and left to retrieve his supplies.

"First on the list is a wand." Rei read aloud. He found a shop called Ollivanders, that sold wands, and entered.

"Well hello there!" came a cheery voice from the back of the store. The man was of an old age, but seemed to still have a lot of energy. "You're looking for a wand now are you?" he continued, smiling at the Chinese boy.

"Uh, well yes." Rei replied a little nervously.

"Well then lets see here." He stated as he pulled out a measuring tape. He started to measure Rei in every way possible and then left to the back of the store. After a few minutes of waiting, Rei saw the store keeper emerge from the shelves carrying a long black box.

"Here you go." He said handing it to Rei. The boy just looked at it for a moment, then picked it up, holding it in front of him as he stared at it. "Go on, give it a swing." He motioned the movement for him to follow. Rei made the sweeping motion, only to have the last three bookshelves on the left to explode. (A/N: just like my brain almost did^^) Quickly, he put the wand down on the counter in front of him.

"Well, that won't do, no it won't." the elderly keeper muttered as he returned back to his shelves. Rei himself was still in shock from the explosion, wondering how the store could stay intact for this long. Not long after the man returned holding another box. This procedure continued until the store had fifteen less shelves, two less globes, and had apparently grown feathers, until the store owner had decided on a different section to look in. 

While he was busy in the back, two boys entered the store, one with short, wild black hair, and his friend with short red hair.

"I'm sure that he can get your wand fixed instantly." The black haired boy reassured the other.

"I hope Harry." his companion replied before the two noticed Rei was also in the store.

"Hello there." the boy named Harry greeted. Rei waved his hand in welcoming and so did the red head.

"So, what's your name?" Rei asked kindly to the boy beside Harry.

"My name's Ron Weasly, and beside me is Harry Potter." he said proudly. Rei smiled at him in understanding and turned back to the store keeper which had come out from the shelves with yet another box.

" Arrent core and the fur of the white tiger." he introduced it as he handed it to him. Carefully, Rei took it, not noticing that the two were still watching him and gave it a wand. Instead of another item in the shop exploding or growing feathers, the ground beneath him started to glow white, followed by lightning shooting up around him and hitting the ceiling hard. Everyone in the shop except for Rei was backing away as not to be hit. With one last large flash, everything seemed as it was, well except for the expressions on everyone's faces. Rei himself was shocked from what had just happened.

' Man, I didn't know that it could project up to half of my energy.' he thought. He slowly lowered his hand, and looked to the elder man for an answer, but was greeted by a smile.

"Looks like you finally found one." he said as he picked up the box and named the price. Rei paid it, still shaken by the experience, but left the store in a casual way. Ron and Harry decided to follow him.

"Hey, so what's your name?" Harry asked once he had caught up to Rei along with Ron. Rei smiled at him.

"Rei Kon." he replied.

"Where are you from?" Ron chimned in.

"China" Rei answered. "Lets see. Now I need to get books, robes, cauldrons, and a cat, owl, or frog." Rei read aloud from his letter.

"A first year I see." Harry said. " we can help you get your things easy. We're third years."

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Rei replied still smiling.

"So Rei, what happened inside Ollivander's?" Ron quizzed.

"What do you mean? I just got my wand." Rei said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, you see, when people usually find their wands all that happens is that sparks fly out from their wands, nothing like what happened to you." the red head explained.

"Well I have no clue then." Rei lied. He knew that he shouldn't lie, but if he hadn't then they would be asking him questions all day, so he just skipped over that part. 

After the two helped their neko-jin friend buy his books, robes, and his cauldron, all that was left was his pet. Quickly they headed towards the pet store and entered. As soon as they entered Rei went wide eyed and headed to the far left of the store.

"I wonder what's up with him." Ron said quietly to Harry.

"I don't know, lets see." he replied. They followed where Rei had gone only to find him scratching one of the kittens under the chin, and he himself looked like he was having the same pleasure.

"Doesn't she look so cute?" he asked as he held up the white kitten in his hands. The kitten itself was white with black stripes that made it look like a miniature white tiger.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said a little strangely.

As quickly as possible Rei had paid for the cat and they were walking down the path towards the exit of Diagon Ally, Rei's new kitten asleep on his shoulder.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered in Harry's ear as they walked behind Rei, "do you notice something about Rei?"

"What do you mean?" he whispered back.

"Haven't you noticed? He is like all white tiger man." Ron said.

"So what if he likes tigers." Harry said.

" No. I mean look. His wand has white tiger fur in it, he has a kitten that looks just like one, and plus he himself looks like one." Ron explained. Harry didn't reply but gazed at Rei and noticed what Ron was talking about. His long black hair tied in a string that looked like a tail. His clothes, sharp canines, and especially his golden eyes made him look like one.

" I know what you mean." Harry replied.

"We'd better keep a close eye on him Harry." Ron stated as they left Diagon Ally.


End file.
